1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved knitting machine, particularly a multi-function machine which is adapted to producing several types of fabrics including single knit, plain terry, double knit, single jacquard, double jacquard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional knitting machine can only knit using one method and thus produces a single type of fabric such as single knit, double knit, or jacquard. Although the configuration and structure of these machines vary only slightly, they often cannot be arranged to knit using different methods. Thus, a knitting factory needs to purchase different machines having different functions in order to meet the needs of producing different kinds of fabrics so as to meet different demands of clients and seasonal change. Due to changing fashions and seasons, the amount and type of the fabrics also change over time. Thus, different types and amounts of fabric are needed at different times, therefore leaving some machines inoperable at any given moment. Furthermore, knitting machines are expensive and occupy a significant amount of space on the factory floor.